1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable computing devices and, more particularly, to a portable, foldable computing device including a positioning structure to set a display in a desired orientation relative to a base.
2. Description of Related Art
A portable computing device such as a notebook computer generally includes a frictional hinge to position the display. After repeated opening and closing of the display, the frictional hinge may no longer provide sufficient friction to maintain the positioning ability. It is desirable to provide a portable computing device having a display positioning mechanism to overcome the aforementioned problem.